You're Mine
by StarSky3095
Summary: Jungkook tak tahu jika dirinya sudah ditandai sejak kecil sebagai calon inang dari Taehyung, takdir telah membawanya pada kisah cinta yang rumit dan tragis. Bagaimana Jungkook menghadapi permasalahan yang terjadi ? Lalu akan seperti apakah akhir dari kisah cintanya ? TAEKOOK/VKOOK slight NAMJIN, MINYOON and HOSEOK. [WARNING! YAOI! NC!]
1. 1 Someone

**You're Mine**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok and Others.**

 **Gendre :**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Family, YAOI, NC.**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Warning :**

 **This's YAOI and NC**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **No Bashing, No Flame, and BIG NO to copycat**

 **Summary :**

 **Jungkook tak tahu jika dirinya sudah ditandai sejak kecil sebagai calon inang dari Taehyung, takdir telah membawanya pada kisah cinta yang rumit dan tragis. Bagaimana Jungkook menghadapi permasalahan yang terjadi ? Lalu akan seperti apakah akhir dari kisah cintanya ?**

* * *

 **1\. Someone**

Keheningan malam purnama itu terganggu dengan suara teriakan seorang pemuda kecil berusia 7 tahun yang tengah berlari dikerapatan pohon-pohon pinus tua. Pemuda kecil itu berlari seraya terus melihat ke belakang, berharap seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang mengejarnya tak mengikutinya.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hosh.. Umma.. " serunya tersengal-sengal.

Pemuda kecil itu menitikan air matanya, sesekali mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat.

" Aku takut umma.. "

Dari jauh nampak sepasang mata merah menyala memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda kecil itu, seringaian tersungging di bibir merah pemilik mata merah tersebut.

" Aku mendapatkanmu.. "

Pemuda kecil itu merasakan jika sosok yang mengejarnya kembali mendekat, tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat lelah dan kakinya yang tidak bisa lagi membawanya berlari hanya bersembunyi dengan terburu-buru di balik sebuah pohon pinus yang besar. Matanya memandang liar kesekeliling mencari tahu keberadaan sosok yang megejarnya meskipun tahu jika hal itu sia-sia, hutan itu sungguh sangat gelap.

" Siapa ? "

Tak ada sahutan, suasana hutan itu benar-benar sunyi dan gelap, bahkan suara serangga kecilpun tidak terdengar. Meskipun bulan bersinar dengan penuh namun karena pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang dengan rapat membuat cahaya bulan hanya masuk melalui celah-celah kecil ranting-ranting pohon pinus yang berdiri kokoh.

" Kau milikku.. "

Sebuah suara terdengar begitu jelas di telinga pemuda kecil itu. Dia berbalik dan melihat sekeliling dengan ngeri, mencari pemilik suara, namun tak ada siapa pun. Hanya ada angin kecil yang mengibaskan poni lurusnya.

" Si-siapa ? "

Pemuda kecil itu semakin ketakutan, kaki yang menopang berat tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

" Si-apa di sana ? "

Tiba-tiba sosok bermata merah itu sudah ada di hadapan pemuda kecil yang kini jatuh terjerembab karena kaget. Sosok bermata merah itu menyeringai singkat. Rambut coklat miliknya sedikit bergoyang terkena hembusan angin malam, wajahnya sungguh sangat rupawan hanya saja mata merah itu begitu kontras dengan rupa rupawannya sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat mengerikan.

" Cantik "

Sosok itu mengusap pipi pemuda kecil yang kini ketakutan. Pemuda kecil itu melotot tak percaya dan dari manik matanya terpancar ketakutan yang sangat besar.

" Si-siapa kau ? "

Sosok itu kembali menyeringai kemudian memeluk sosok pemuda kecil itu dalam satu kali sentakan. Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan begitu kontras, jantung pemuda kecil yang berdetak begitu cepat karena ketakutan dan jantung sosok bermata merah yang begitu tenang seolah-olah dirinya sudah terbiasa menikmati ketakutan yang terpancar dari sosok dalam dekapannya.

" Aku.. _Soulmate_ mu suatu hari nanti ".

* * *

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. "

Jungkook terbangun dengan nafas tersengal, dirinya kembali terganggu dengan mimpi yang sama setiap malamnya. Sosok bermata merah yang selalu hadir di mimpinya itu benar-benar terasa nyata dan sangat mengganggunya.

" Lagi-lagi.. "

Jungkook kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya, berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hawa dingin terasa saat angin malam menggelitik pipi putihnya, matanya beralih pada asal angin yang mengganggunya.

" Jendelanya terbuka ? "

Jungkook bingung melihat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dengan lebar, gorden tipis yang menutupi jendela kamarnya sedikit tersibak dan menampakan suasana malam kota Seoul. Dirinya terpaksa bangun, menutup jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan menguncinya.

" Aku rasa aku sudah menutupnya, apa aku lupa ? "

Jungkook mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum tidur sebelum kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

" Baru tengah malam ? "

Jam digital yang ada di atas nakas menunjukan pukul 12:06 AM.

" Hah.. aku tak akan bisa tidur lagi.. "

Jungkook mendesah kesal, akhirnya dia mengambil _smartphone_ di bawah bantal tidurnya. Jarinya dengan lincah mencari kontak seseorang. Setelah menemukan kontak yang dimaksudnya, Jungkook segera menghubungi nomor tersebut.

" Ayolah angkat telponnya.. "

Jungkook tidak sabar menunggu panggilannya dijawab, setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya ada yang menyahut di seberang sana.

" Ada apa Jungkook- _ah_ ? Kau tahu, kau mengganggu waktu tidurku. "

" Maaf _hyung_ , aku tak bisa tidur. Ayo temani aku mengobrol.. "

Sosok di seberang sana mendengus kesal. " Kau tahu ini sudah tengah malam ? Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku ? " setelah mengatakan hal itu sosok di seberang sana langsung saja memutuskan sepihak sambungan telepon itu.

" Ya _hyung_ ? Yoongi _hyung_ ? "

Jungkook memanggil nama sosok di seberang sana, akhirnya karena tidak ada sahutan dia menatap kesal _smartphone_ miliknya.

" Hufttt.. Jungkook terpaksa kau harus bergadang sendiri malam ini. "

Jungkook kembali menatap jendela kamarnya yang sudah terkunci, perasaannya sungguh tak tenang. Dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya, namun Jungkook tak tahu siapa dan apa. Dia tak bisa memastikannya,

' _Tidurlah.. Istirahatlah.. Aku disini bersamamu.._ '

Suara lembut seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Tak berapa lama setelah mendengar suara itu Jungkook menutup matanya dan tanpa waktu yang lama dirinya sudah terbuai oleh alam mimpi.

Jungkook tertidur, nampak sosok asing di depan jendela kamarnya. Sosok itu menatap wajah tertidur Jungkook dengan manik matanya yang berwarna hitam, senyuman lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

" Aku selalu menginginkanmu Jungkook. Tapi waktu itu tak lama lagi, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Setelah itu kau benar-benar jadi milikku.. "

Sosok itu menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin seolah sedang membelai pipi putih pemuda yang tidur di dalam sana, dia kembali tersenyum dan dalam satu kedipan sosoknya telah hilang dari tempatnya berpijak.

Tanpa disadari ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan beranda kamar Jungkook, sosok bermata merah yang muncul di mimpi Jungkook.

" Kau tak akan bisa memilikinya, sudah sejak awal aku yang ditakdirkan bersamanya, Jungkook.. Kau milikku.. "

Tatapan sosok bermata merah itu beralih kearah bulan yang kini sudah menampakan setengah dirinya.

" Tak lama lagi, siapa yang lebih cepat, dialah yang mendapatkanmu.. "

" Namun aku pastikan jika kau menjadi milikku. "

Sosok itu menghilang seiring dengan terdengarnya suara lolongan anjing dari kejauhan.

* * *

Jungkook menatap malas makanan di hadapannya, Yoongi yang kini memperhatikan Jungkook hanya menatapnya heran bercampur kesal.

" Kenapa ? "

Yoongi akhirnya bertanya.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. " Aku selalu dihantui oleh mimpi yang sama selama beberapa mingggu terakhir."

" Maksudmu ? "

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan jawaban yang Jungkook lontarkan.

" Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti _hyung_. Mimpi itu akhir-akhir ini membuatku ketakutan, itu mimpi yang sama seperti saat ketika aku berusia 7 tahun. "

" Huh, lupakan saja lagi pula hanya mimpi kan ? "

Yoongi menyeruput es jeruknya sambil menatap Jungkook.

" Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur. "

Jungkook memperhatikan _hyung_ manisnya itu.

" Ya, sebaiknya aku lupakan saja. Lagi pula hanya mimpi kan ? "

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, oke dirinya bosan dan pembicaraannya dengan Jungkook tentang mimpi membuatnya semakin bosan. Jarinya bergerak pelan memainkan _smartphone_ nya, entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja Yoongi berseru heboh.

" Oh iya, bukankah sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu ? "

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya, kaget karena sikap _hyung-_ nya yang berubah tiba-tiba. Dia hendak mengumpat namun urung dilakukannya.

" Benarkah ? Aku bahkan lupa dengan ulang tahunku sendiri. "

Yoongi mendengus, _mood-_ nya kembali turun mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

" Kau masih muda tapi kau pelupa. "

Jungkook tidak terima mendengar ucapan Yoongi, matanya mendelik kesal dan bibirnya berkedut ingin melontarkan umpatan.

" Apa maksud _hyung_ berkata seperti itu ? Kau bilang aku pelupa ? "

Manik matanya menatap sengit pada Yoongi. " Hyung sendiri sudah tua kenapa begitu pemalas ? " balas pemuda kelinci itu.

" Tua katamu ? "

Yoongi berseru dengan tak percaya, hampir saja dia memukul kepala Jungkook jika saja pemuda kelinci itu tidak menghindar.

Jungkook mempoutkan bibir merahnya, masih kesal dengan kata-kata Yoongi yang mengatainya pelupa.

" Dasar kakek tua.. "

Jungkook mengejek Yoongi, lidahnya bahkan terjulur keluar ikut memanasi.

" Hey, kita hanya berbeda 4 tahun dan kau mengataiku kakek tua ? " sahut Yoongi galak.

" Aku juga bukan pelupa, hanya kadang aku melupakan hal-hal kecil. " balas Jungkook tak kalah galak.

" Itu sama saja !"

Yoongi berseru galak pada Jungkook, pemuda kelinci itu merajuk dan memilih menyentuh makanan yang sejak tadi tidak di perhatikannya.

" Sayang sekali kalau tidak dimakan, belinya kan pakai uang. "

Jungkook bergumam pelan seraya menyuapkan makanannya. Yoongi yang mendengar hal itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia mencium sesuatu yang tak beres tentang pemuda kelinci itu.

" Kau perhitungan sekali ya ? "

" Bukan begitu, aku tak punya uang lagi sekarang jadi harus berhemat. "

Jungkook mengatupkan mulutnya, matanya membulat kaget. Dia tersenyum canggung pada Yoongi, oke dia tahu dia sudah keceplosan.

" Hah, kau tak punya uang ? "

" Hehe.. Aku kemarin menghabiskannya untuk membeli sepatu dan baju baru, lagi pula aku belum mendapatkan gaji _part time_ ku. Ini sudah hampir akhir bulan dan orang tuaku belum mengirimkan uang lagi. "

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, dia memijat dahinya yang mendadak pening. Berususan dengan Jungkook selain membuat emosinya naik dia juga bisa kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

" Kau sungguh sangat boros, aku harus melaporkannya pada orang tuamu. "

" Ya Yoongi hyung jangan seperti itu, Aku membelinya karena suka modelnya lagipula aku membelinya dari uang hasil kerjaku. "

Jungkook memelas, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi imut yang membuat Yoongi jengah namun tetap saja Jungkook selalu berhasil meluluhkanya.

Yoongi akhirnya mendelik kesal pada Jungkook. " Jika uangmu habis sebelum akhir bulan, aku tak akan mau meminjamkan uangku untuk bulan ini padamu Jungkook- _ah._ "

" Memangnya siapa yang mau meminjam uang pada _hyung_ ? "

" Pasti tidak lama lagi kau akan meminjam uang padaku. "

" Tidak.. "

" Kau sangat menyukai makanan, jadi kau pasti tak akan tahan. "

" Kenapa _hyung_ mencapku seperti itu ? "

" Karena aku sangat mengenal dirimu. "

" Menyebalkan.. "

Jungkook menggerutu karena kalah berargumen dengan _hyung_ manisnya itu.

* * *

" Taehyung.. "

Pemuda dengan surai pirang memanggil sosok tinggi yang berdiri di ambang jendela besar, sinar matahari menyeruak masuk membuat silau ke sekeliling ruangan besar itu dan membuat sosok yang dipanggil terlihat mengabur.

" Kau masih selalu memperhatikannya ? "

" Dia tak akan mengingatmu, lagi pula ini sudah hampir 14 tahun "

" Kata siapa ? Dia bahkan tak dapat melupakanku Jimin- _ah_.. "

Taehyung berbalik dan menatap Jimin, senyuman penuh percaya diri tersungging di bibirnya.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya ? Jangan bilang kau akan menjadikannya inangmu ? "

" Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan _hyung_ "

Sosok itu berjalan pelan dari tempatnya, dia menepuk bahu Jimin kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang bertiup.

" Dia keras kepala sekali. "

Jimin mengeluh sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar, kemudian sosoknya pun menghilang seperti apa yang Taehyung lakukan tadi.

* * *

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa kecil berwarna cokelat di _flat_ nya.

" Aku lelah.. Ini sangat melelahkan. "

Jungkook merenggangkan tubuhnya perlahan, dia menatap beberapa kantung belanjaan yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

" Aku menghabiskan uang simpananku untuk makanan-makan itu.. "

Jungkook berujar histeris saat sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya.

" _Aigo_ Jungkook, harusnya kau berhemat. "

Jungkook memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi , dia mengambil kantung belanjaannya dengan berat hati.

Jungkook berjalan perlahan menuju dapurnya, setelah itu langsung meletakan kantung-kantung belanjaan itu begitu saja di atas meja makan.

" Gerah, sebaiknya aku mandi. "

Jungkook pun menuju kamar mandi yang ada di _flat_ nya.

Setelah Jungkook masuk kedalam kamar mandi, nampak di balkon kamarnya kembali hadir sosok yang tadi malam memperhatikannya.

" Kau pulang dengan selamat. "

Sosok itu tersenyum singkat sebelum menghilang dari balkon kamar Jungkook.

Seperti malam tadi, dari jauh nampak sosok bermata merah yang juga ikut memperhatikan.

" Lihat saja, kau tak akan mendapatnya. Sudah menjadi takdir jika dia akan menjadi milikku. "

Sosok itu berdecih sinis kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di balkon kamar Jungkook yang tirai tipisnya sedikit tersibak. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membiarkan angin membelai rambut cokelatnya.

" Hanya menghitung hari, setelah itu dia tak akan berani mendekatimu. "

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dan sosok bermata merah yang ada di balkon kamarnya langsung menghilang.

" Tunggu.. "

Jungkook melihat ke balkon kamarnya, sekilas dia melihat bayangan seseorang disana.

" Sepertinya tadi ada seseorang ? "

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. " Hanya halusinasiku saja. "

Jungkook membuka lemari pakaiannya kemudian memilih baju yang akan dipakainya, tanpa tahu jika sosok bermata merah itu masih memperhatikannya bahkan dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Sosok bermata merah itu duduk manis di atas tempat tidur Jungkook, manik matanya bergulir memperhatikan Jungkook yang kini sedang memakai bajunya.

' _Kulit putih itu, tubuh ramping itu, dan semua yang ada pada dirimu akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Terdengar egois memang.. Tapi aku sungguh akan memilikimu Jungkook.._ '

Jungkook sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan ada yang menyentuh kulit tangannya, tubuhnya menegang saking kagetnya. Dia melihat kesana kemari, namun tak melihat apapun di kamarnya. Hanya ada dirinya dan benda-benda mati yang jadi penghuni kamarnya.

" Bukan apa-apa Jungkook.. Lupakan.. "

Jungkook bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap-ngusap kulit tangannya dimana sentuhan itu terasa.

Sosok bermata merah itu menyunggingkan senyumannya, hanya senyuman bukan seringaian tajam seperti biasa yang selalu tercetak di bibirnya. Melihat ekpresi yang ditunjukan Jungkook perlahan manik mata merah itu berubah menjadi sebiru lautan. Begitu pas dengan wajah rupawannya.

" _Aku menyukaimu.._ "

Sosok itu berbisik seraya mencium wangi dari tubuh Jungkook, dalam sekejap sosok itu pun menghilang.

Jungkook bergidik merasakan bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan meskipun hanya sebentar.

" Apa mungkin _flat_ ini berhantu. Apa aku pindah saja ya ? " pikirnya.

* * *

 _Malam ini, malam ini akan aku jadikan kau milikku Jungkook. Malam yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak 14 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat kau berusia 21 tahun._

 _Waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkanmu. Kali ini kau benar-benar menjadi milikku. Akan aku ingatkan lagi padamu kejadian 14 tahun yang lalu, dimana aku menjanjikan akan menjadikanmu sosok ratu yang mengendalikan hatiku, pendamping yang akan selalu menjadi sandaranku, dan satu-satunya orang yang paling aku cintai selamanya._

 _Aku akan terus memperhatikan pergerakannya, agar rencanaku untuk memilikimu tak gagal. Malam ini aku akan menampakan wujudku dihadapanmu, masihkah kau akan mengingatku ?_

* * *

" Ada apa ? " tanya Yoongi pada Jungkook.

" Tidak ada. "

Jungkook terlihat sangat lesu dan berantakan hingga membuat Yoongi khawatir.

" Kenapa Kook- _ah_ ? Kau sedang dalam masalah ?"

" Tidak _hyung_. "

" Lalu ? "

Yoongi berusaha mengorek apa yang terjadi pada pemuda kelinci itu. Dia mengenal Jungkook begitu lama hingga tahu jika masalah yang menimpa pemuda kelinci itu mungkin sangat serius.

" Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku seperti kenyataan, aku merasa diikuti. Sosok bermata merah itu.. "

Jungkook membuka suara namun tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

" Kenapa dengan sosok itu ? "

Yoongi sedikit tertarik, karena akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sering sekali menceritakan tentang mimpinya itu.

" Ah, entahlah.. "

Jungkook menghela nafas enggan meneruskan ceritanya.

" Ayo kita pulang saja. "

Jungkook mengajak Yoongi pulang, alasan saja. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau Yoongi menanyainya lagi. Yoongi terlihat sedikit tidak puas dengan jawaban pemuda kelinci itu, namun dia tak bisa memaksa Jungkook untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

" Kook- _ah_. "

" Ya ? "

" Kau pulang sendiri saja, aku masih memiliki urusan."

Yoongi terlihat kecewa karena tidak bisa menerima ajakan Jungkook, namun apa daya dia memiliki urusan yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan begitu saja.

" Oh.. "

Jungkook terlihat kecewa, _mood_ -nya yang sudah berawan terlihat semakin mendung seolah akan segera turun hujan. Dengan bahu yang turun dan wajah yang telihat pasrah dia melambaikan tangannya.

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa _hyung_. "

Yoongi yang merasa tak enak hati menahan lengan Jungkook yang akan pergi. " Nanti malam aku akan ke apartemenmu, kita rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama ? "

" Terserah _hyung_ saja. "

" Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan _hyung_.. _Bye_.. "

Jungkook pun meninggalkan Yoongi yang hanya bisa menatap khawatir pemuda yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

Jungkook berjalan seorang diri menuju gedung _flat_ nya yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Dia memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki dari pada naik bus dengan alasan hari masih terlalu sore. Ya itu alasan yang dipikirkannya, tapi jika melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kesal sepertinya alasan itu tidaklah benar.

" Ini ternyata melelahkan. "

" Jika saja aku tak menghabiskan uangku, aku tak akan terpaksa harus berhemat dan pulang jalan kaki begini. "

Ah, sepertinya alasan sebenarnya Jungkook pulang berjalan kaki karena terpaksa harus berhemat karena uang bulannya yang semakin menipis. Salahnya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan godaan makanan, kemarin dia membeli beberapa kantung _chips_ kentang dengan berbagai varian rasa, dua hari sebelumnya dia juga membeli beberapa potong _cake_ di kafe yang baru buka dekat kampusnya dan sebelum-sebelumnya juga dia membeli beberapa makanan yang kini sudah habis dilahapnya. Hasil akhirnya ya uang bulanannya benar-benar habis dan hanya tersisa untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

" Hanya tunggu 2 hari lagi hingga aku mendapatkan gaji _part time_ -ku, aku bisa menahannya. Ya Jungkook kau bisa menahannya.. "

Saking putus asanya Jungkook menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tapi kata-kata yang diucapkannya jauh berbeda dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar lemah dan tanpa semangat.

Sosok bermata merah memperhatikan Jungkook dari atas gedung tinggi beberapa blok di depannya tanpa pemuda kelinci itu ketahui. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman gemas di wajah tampannya sebelum berubah sebuah seringaian yang mengancam.

" Kau, malam ini milikku. "

* * *

 **-T B C-**

 **Hola.. balik lagi dengan ff baru.**

 **Sebenarnya ini ff lama yang sudah sangat terbengkalai, akhirnya di remake menjadi vers TAEKOOK tentunya dengan perubahan besar dijalan ceritanya.**

 **Kalian mungkin bisa menebak sendiri sosok-sosok misterius yang ada di cerita ini. Hee  
**

 **Cerita ini mungkin tak akan terlalu panjang, diperkirakan 8-10 chapter tapi tergantung situasi dan jalan cerita juga sih. Hehe**

 **Untuk yang menunggu Cutie Bunny chapter 2 segera meluncur.**

 **Tanpa banyak kata, berikan _review_ kalian jika menyukai cerita ini.**

 ** _Regards_ ,**

 **StarSky3095**


	2. 2 Mine

**You're Mine**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok and Others.**

 **Gendre :**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Family, YAOI, NC.**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Warning :**

 **This's YAOI and NC**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **No Bashing, No Flame, and BIG NO to copycat**

 **Summary :**

 **Jungkook tak tahu jika dirinya sudah ditandai sejak kecil sebagai calon inang dari Taehyung, takdir telah membawanya pada kisah cinta yang rumit dan tragis. Bagaimana Jungkook menghadapi permasalahan yang terjadi ? Lalu akan seperti apakah akhir dari kisah cintanya ?**

* * *

 **2\. Mine**

Malam yang semakin larut dan suhu yang semakin turun membuat pemuda kelinci yang tengah tertidur itu semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Tidurnya begitu lelap seolah tak akan ada yang mengganggunya, wajah polosnya juga begitu teduh sekaligus cantik diwaktu bersamaan. Hingga tanpa disadari, ada sosok lain di kamarnya saat ini. Pemuda tampan dengan manik sebiru lautan yang tengah memperhatikan pemuda kelinci yang tertidur dengan lelap di tempat tidurnya.

" Jungkook-ah.. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu." gumam sosok itu lirih.

Sosok itu berjalan pelan, mendekatkan dirinya kepada pemuda kelinci yang tak tahu apapun. Jungkook yang tertidur dengan lelap tak menyadari sosok tampan yang menghampirinya.

"Jungkook-ah, biarkan malam ini aku memilikimu. " sosok itu menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan tampannya melihat wajah lelap pemuda kelinci.

" Eunghh.." lenguh Jungkook saat dia menarik selimut, melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Tiba-tiba sosok tampan itu menyeringai, kepalanya mendongkak perlahan. Memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membukanya dan menunjukan sepasang bola mata berwarna semerah darah. Manik biru yang begitu indah itu kini berubah menjadi merah darah menakutkan, kilatan mengancam nampak membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergidik ketakutan.

" Aku.. Mencintaimu Jungkook-ah, bahkan sejak dulu tak pernah berubah. " sosok itu mengelus pipi putih Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkook yang merasa terusik akhirnya membuka matanya, dia begitu kaget saat mendapati sosok asing bermata merah ada di depannya. Tubuhnya dengan refleks terduduk dan beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kepala ranjang, dia tersudut.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Jungkook ketakutan.

" Aku ? " sosok itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian tertawa.

" Aku disini untuk mengingatkanmu tentang diriku.." sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Jungkook dan menatapnya dengan tajam tepat ke manik hitam pemuda kelinci.

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat saat manik matanya bersibobrok dengan mata merah sosok dihadapannya.

" K-kau.. Mau a-pa ?" seru Jungkook, pemuda kelinci itu ketakutan setengah mati saat sosok asing itu semakin mendekatinya.

Sosok itu hanya menyeringai samar, kemudian tanpa banyak kata langsung memangut bibir _cherry_ Jungkook yang sejak tadi begitu menggodanya.

" Hmmptt.." Jungkook mencoba berontak namun sosok itu menahan kedua tangannya.

" Oh brengsek, orang ini mencuri ciuman pertamaku. " Jungkook masih sempat menggerutu dalam hati.

Sosok itu menatap kedua mata Jungkook dengan mata merahnya, cahaya berpendar terlihat di manik hitam Jungkook membuat manik hitam itu berubah menjadi kelabu, tatapannya begitu kosong. Rontaan yang Jungkook lakukan terhenti, pemuda kelinci itu diam seolah-olah ada yang memerintahkannya seperti robot. Dia jatuh dalam hipnotis sosok asing bermata merah.

Sosok itu melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dengan Jungkook, kembali mengelus pipi pemuda kelinci yang kini hanya menatapnya hampa.

" Maaf Jungkook-ah, aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini. "

" Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membiarkan dia memilikimu sebelum aku mengklaimmu."

Jungkook yang terhipnotis hanya diam, tidak melakukan apapun bahkan sekedar membalas ucapan sosok asing di hadapannya.

" Bagaimana pun, malam ini kau milikku seutuhnya Jungkook-ah.."

Sosok itu kembali mencium bibir Jungkook, atau lebih tepatnya melumat bibir _cherry_ Jungkook dengan cukup panas. Jungkook tak merespon atau pun menolak, dia seolah-olah menjadi boneka atau benda mati yang diam diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh pemiliknya.

" Jungkook-ah, balaslah ciumanku." sosok itu berbisik di telinga kiri Jungkook, membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan dau telinga pemuda kelinci.

Sosok itu kembali melumat bibir Jungkook, namun kali ini Jungkook membalas ciuman sosok bermata merah di hadapannya. Dengan seringaiannya sosok itu mendominasi ciuman antara dirinya dan Jungkook, mengekploitasi bagian dalam mulut Jungkook dengan brutalnya kemudian menyesap lidahnya berulang kali.

" Eunghh.." Jungkook melenguh saat sosok itu menurunkan ciumannya ke rahang dan leher putih miliknya. Ciuman kupu-kupu yang begitu ringan namun sangat menggelitik.

" Aroma tubuhmu benar-benar memikatku, kau memang canduku. "

Sosok itu meyesap leher putih pemuda kelinci hingga menciptakan ruam merah di permukaan halus itu. Manik semerah darah itu kembali menatap wajah cantik pemuda kelinci, meskipun tatapan manik kelabu itu begitu kosong namun bibir _cherry_ yang membingkainya begitu menggoda.

" Jungkook-ah.. Mendesahlah dan sebut namaku."

" ... " sosok itu berbisik dengan begitu lirih di telinga Jungkook hingga hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali.

" Sebut namaku Jungkook-ah.." sosok itu membelai pipi putih Jungkook lalu turun dengan perlahan menuju dadanya. Sentuhannya begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda, Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan si sosok asing.

" Eunghh.. Ahkhh.." Jungkook mendesah dengan cukup kencang saat sosok tampan itu mulai menyesap dua tonjolan berwarna coklat di dadanya, baju yang Jungkook kenakan masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan sosok itu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama tidur  
Jungkook, begitu ringan. Berusaha bersikap lembut dan tidak terburu-buru. Sosok itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya saat kain yang membalut tubuh atas pemuda kelinci terbuka seluruhnya, warna merah yang menghiasi manik matanya kini mulai memudar dan kembali menjadi berwarna biru, seperti saat sosok itu memperhatikan Jungkook yang tertidur.

" Jungkook-ah.." panggil sosok itu lembut.

Jungkook tak menyahut, dia hanya diam menanti apapun yang akan sosok itu lakukan pada tubuhnya. Sosok tampan itu tersenyum begitu tulus, sebuah kecupan dalam dan lembut dia bubuhkan di dahi pemuda kelinci —menyalurkan setiap perasaannya yang membuncah di dadanya.

* * *

Disisi lain, nampak namja manis yang tengah berjalan seorang diri setelah sebelumnya berjanji untuk datang ke flat adik kecilnya —jika bisa dibilang begitu, membawa sekotak kue tart yang dipesannya dan sekantung makanan kecil serta minuman.

" Jika tidak melihat wajah kacaunya siang tadi aku tak perlu repot-repot membawa benda-benda ini dan pergi ke flatnya malam-malam begini. Untung saja kau punya _hyung_ yang baik sepertiku Jungkook-ah.." Yoongi bicara seorang diri lebih tepatnya dia seperti tengah menggerutu.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari sejak tadi ada sosok misterius yang mengikutinya, sosok itu terus tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Yoongi yang jika dilihat lagi memang terlihat lucu. Pemuda Min itu menghentakan kakinya berulang kali saat Jungkook tidak juga mengangkat panggilannya.

" Kemana bocah itu ?, aku kan sudah bilang jika aku akan datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. "

Yoongi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa jika dia tengah diperhatikan, perasaannya mengatakan jika seseorang telah mengikutinya.

" Siapa ? " seru Yoongi.

Hening. Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya namun tak ada siapa pun disana, dengan khawatir dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Ini menakutkan.."

Yoongi bergidik dan dengan cepat melanjutkan langkahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Sosok yang memperhatikan Yoongi hanya tergelak pelan melihatnya.

" Jimin.." Panggil sebuah suara.

Jimin sedikit tersentak sebelum menyunggingkan senyumannya.

" Ya, ada apa ? " sahut Jimin.

" Kau sudah melakukan perintahku ? " tanya suara misterius itu.

" Tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa. "

" Bagus, jangan biarkan dia keluar dan tahu tentang ini. " ujar suara misterius itu lagi.

" Kau meremehkanku ? dan hey.. aku _hyung_ mu kenapa kau memerintahku seperti itu. " Jimin menggerutu pada suara misterius itu.

" Baiklah, kerja bagus. Sampai nanti.. "

Jimin mengeraskan rahangnya tanda kesal, pemilik suara misterius itu memang luar biasa menyebalkan jika bukan adiknya sudah dia cekik sampai mati karena memerintahnya dengan semena-mena. Jimin lalu tertawa —lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mau juga diperintah oleh adiknya, merasa konyol karena tindakannya sendiri.

Jimin menghentikan tawanya dan menghela nafas begitu panjang, saat berkedip manik kelabunya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semerah darah.

" Adik kurang ajar, aku akan memberikannya pelajaran nanti. "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat cepat sosok Jiminpun menghilang di telan kegelapan.

* * *

" Eunghh.. "

" Ohh.. Jungkook.. "

Sosok asing itu berbisik dengan seduktif di telinga Jungkook lalu menggigit daun telinga pemuda kelinci dengan gemas.

" Eumhh.. Ah.. Ah.. " Jungkook mendesah dengan begitu kencang.

" Jungkook-ahh.. Panggil namaku."

" Akhh.. T-TAE.. Enghh.. H- _HYUNG_.. "

Dengan terbata pemuda kelinci itu mendesahkan nama sosok yang tengah mengagahinya, tubuhnya berguncang hebat saat Taehyung —si sosok asing bermata merah berulang kali menumbuk titik kenikmatan miliknya. Taehyung menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan teratur, dengan konstan berusaha menumbuk titik yang sama hingga membuat Jungkook tak berhenti mendesah.

" Engghh.. Akhh.. Akhh.. " Jungkook mendesah semakin kencang saat otot perutnya mulai mengencang, tanda klimaks akan segera menghampirinya.

" AHH.. "

Jungkook mencapai klimaksnya, menyemburkan cairan putih kentalnya membasahi perut dan dada miliknya serta Taehyung.

" Ouhhh.. " Taehyung semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya saat merasakan jika dirinya akan menyusul klimaks Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook mendekat padanya dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dia menyangga pinggang tubuh lemas itu dan menghentakan miliknya dengan cepat dan dalam. Jungkook kembali terdiam seperti sosok tanpa nyawa, tak ada lagi desahan yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ nya, yang ada Jungkook hanya mengikuti apa yang di lakukan sosok Taehyung di atasnya.

Taehyung memangut bibir _cherry_ pemuda kelinci, menyesapnya begitu dalam dan lama tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Sebelum klimaks menjemputnya pemuda tampan itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu berbisik di telinga Jungkook, membisikan sebuah mantra asing tak bisa di pahami.

" Akhh.. Jungkook-ahh.." Taehyung mendesah dengan kencang saat klimaks yang luar biasa menghampirinya.

Tangan Taehyung yang berada di pinggang Jungkook naik perlahan menuju punggungnya, masih dengan terengah-engah pasca klimaks. Taehyung kembali membisikan mantra di telinga Jungkook di sertai dengan telapak tangannya yang menempel di punggung pemuda kelinci.

" AKHHH.." Jungkook tercekat, matanya melebar karena kaget. Manik kosong kelabunya kembali kewarna asal, hitam pekat seperti langit malam.

Tangan Taehyung yang menempel di punggung Jungkook mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang begitu terang.

" Kau milikku Jungkook-ah, kali ini kau benar-benar milikku.. "

" Hhh.. Akhh.." Jungkook berteriak kesakitan saat cahaya di punggungnya mulai meredup seolah terhisap kedalam tubuhnya.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang sama sekali, kepala Jungkook akhirnya terkulai dengan lemahnya di pundak Taehyung, pemuda kelinci itu tak sadarkan diri.

" Ini pasti menyakitimu, maafkan aku. "

Taehyung mengelus lembut rambut Jungkook yang basah karena peluh dengan penuh kasih sayang. Taehyung dengan hati-hati melepaskan persatuan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook, membiarkan cairan miliknya ikut mengalir keluar. Secara perlahan Taehyung membenahi posisi tidur Jungkook dan menyelimuti tubuh yang penuh peluh dan tanda merah itu.

Taehyung turun dari tempat tidur dan dalam sekejap tubuh polosnya sudah mengenakan kembali pakaian, seolah-olah dia tak pernah melepaskannya.

" Jungkook-ah.."

Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyingkap poni basah yang menutupi dahi Jungkook. " Selamat malam, tidurlah dengan nyenyak. " Taehyung mencium dahi Jungkook dengan lembut.

Taehyung membenarkan letak selimut Jungkook kemudian melangkah mendekati jendela dan menatap langit gelap yang penuh bintang. Seringaian keji kembali muncul di bibir Taehyung, mata berwarna biru itu kembali berwarna semerah darah.

" Dia kini milikku. "

" Aku selalu mendapatkannya, dan tak ada yang bisa memilikinya termasuk dirimu. Hoseok _hyung_.. "

Tubuh Taehyung menghilang dalam sekejap ditelan oleh kegelapan saat awan hitam berarak menutupi bintang-bintang yang tengah berkelap-kelip.

* * *

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda tampan nampak putus asa setelah berulang kali mencoba keluar dari penjara bawah tanah yang menahannya. Jeruji usang yang menahannya tak bisa dia hancurkan meskipun dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

" Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhnya Taehyung.." teriak sosok itu seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dingin penjara. Merasa lelah setelah mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan berteriak seperti orang gila memaki satu nama.

" Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu, Jungkook sudah menjadi miliknya." sahut Jimin yang datang entah dari mana.

Pemuda tampan dalam penjara itu langsung menggebrak teralis besi dengan brutal. Matanya menatap tajam pada Jimin.

" Apa maksudmu ? " teriaknya frustasi.

" Aku bilang Taehyung sudah mendapatkan Jungkook, seutuhnya.. " Jimin kembali menyahut dengan penekanan dikata terakhirnya.

" BAJINGAN.. AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU TAEHYUNG.."

" Kau harus mengatakan itu jika di hadapannya, jika kau mengatakannya di depanku dia mana tahu jika kau berniat membunuhnya. "

" Ah, Hoseok _hyung_.. Kau tahu bukan jika pemuda itu sudah 'ditandainya', maka kau tak akan bisa lagi mendapatkannya. "

Jimin mengatakan itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan penjara bawah tanah yang begitu kotor dan gelap, tentunya dengan seringaian yang tersungging di bibirnya.

BRAAKKK..

Hoseok memukul tralis penjara dengan keras. " Kau merebutnya dariku bajingan, Taehyung lihat saja aku akan membinasahkanmu. " teriak Hoseok dengan kalap.

Hoseok kini memancarkan aura penuh kebencian, mata yang mengeluarkan aliran air mata kesedihan itu berubah warna menjadi merah, merah yang penuh luka dan merah yang sarat akan dendam. Dengan perlahan Hoseok bangkit kemudian membacakan beberapa mantra hingga dia menendang jeruji di hadapannya, hingga menyisakan potongan besi yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

" Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang harusnya jadi milikku. " ucapnya penuh tekad.

Sosok Hoseok yang berdiri tegap itu akhirnya hilang dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan.

* * *

Di sisi lain, nampak Taehyung tengah memperhatikan matahari terbit dari beranda kamarnya yang luas. Sosok Jimin datang mendekatinya dengan langkah santai.

" Ada apa ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan dingin.

" Sepertinya tahanan kita kabur. " sahut Jimin tanpa khawatir sedikitpun.

" Biarkan saja, dia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun. "

Jimin menghela nafasnya, matanya melihat matahari yang perlahan naik kepermukaan.

" Aku sudah membantumu, dan kali ini tugasmu untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi pada Namjoon _hyung_. "

Taehyung menatap pemuda di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum. " Aku tahu. "

Jimin mendelik tak suka mendengar jawaban singkat yang Taehyung ucapkan. Inginnya dia memukul pemuda bebal yang selalu berbuat semena-mena padanya itu, tapi diurungkannya begitu saja.

" Kau sudah menandainya ? "

" Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya lepas bukan ? " Taehyung menatap Jimin disertai seringaiannya.

" Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, adikku. " Jimin balik menyeringai pada sosok di hadapannya.

Taehyung berjalan melewati Jimin begitu saja kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur besar di kamarnya.

" Apa itu sangat menyenangkan ? "

" Sangat, tapi aku tak puas sama sekali, hanya saja bukan hal itu yang menjadi prioritasku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin dia cepat menjadi milikku sebelum Hoseok merebutnya, hanya itu. " sahut Taehyung lirih.

Jimin terdiam seraya menatap lantai di bawah kakinya yang tertutupi karpet bulu tebal berwarna coklat.

" Kau tak berniat untuk menandai pemuda gula itu ? " tanya Taehyung pada Jimin.

" Ya, oh tidak ini belum saatnya. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat. " sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin aneh, kemudian tertawa. " Terserah padamu saja, tapi menurutku jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi karena mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan ada yang merebutnya darimu. "

" Maka orang itu akan langsung mati di tanganku. Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. "

" Aku menyukai orang sepertimu Jimin-ah. " Ujar Taehyung.

" Aku _hyung_ mu brengsek. "

" Oh.. Tenanglah. Kita bahkan hanya berbeda 3 bulan, _hyung_ ku.. "

* * *

Matahari yang sudah tinggi mulai membangunkan Jungkook yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya, dengan perlahan Jungkook membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Beberapa kali Jungkook mengusap matanya yang masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas.

" Ungghhh.. " lenguh Jungkook seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Jungkook melihat jam weker di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. " Baru jam 11. " gumam Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook menguap berusaha mengatasi rasa kantuk yang masih belum hilang sepenuhnya, kemudian Jungkook tersadar dan kembali melihat jam wekernya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali, seakan dia telah salah melihat.

" APA JAM 11 ? " Seru Jungkook panik.

Jungkook segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, namun dia justru malah jatuh terduduk di lantai bahkan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

" Uhh.. " Jungkook meringgis merasakan bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya yang terasa perih.

Jungkook sadar jika kini keadaannya tak bisa di katakan baik, Jungkook dalam keadaan telanjang saat ini tanpa sehelai benang pun ynag menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tanda merah yang mulai berwarna ungu kecoklatan.

" Apa yang terjadi ? "

Jungkook bingung mendapati keadaanya, dia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat kejadian semalam, semakin berusaha mengingatnya justru Jungkook merasa kepalanya terasa pening. Dengan perlahan Jungkook berusaha bangkit dan berjalan dengan tertatih menuju ke kamar mandi.

" Oh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? aku sama sekali tak ingat. " gerutu Jungkook seraya memutar keran air _wastafel_.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kemudian mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air berulang kali.

 _" Selamat malam, tidurlah yang nyenyak. "_

Sekelebat ingatan muncul dalam pikiran Jungkook, Jungkook langsung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin _wastafel_.

" Tubuhku penuh dengan tanda-tanda merah ini. "

Jungkook menyentuh tanda merah yang tersebar di leher dan pundaknya.

" Bagian belakangku pun sangat perih dan kebas. "

Jungkook memijat pinggangnya yang terasa patah.

 _" Kau milikku Jungkook-ah, kali ini kau benar-benar milikku.. "_

Jungkook merasa mendengar bisikan seperti itu tadi malam, tapi dia sama sekali tak ingat siapa yang telah mengucapkannya.

Jungkook berbalik dan melihat bagian punggungnya yang juga tak luput dari tanda-tanda merah itu, namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Jungkook. Tanda aneh berbentuk lingkaran dengan bunga di dalamnya di sertai lingkaran-lingkaran hitam berwarna kecil tertoreh di punggungnya, seperti sebuah tato namun Jungkook sama sekali belum pernah membuat tato ditubuhnya.

" Tanda ini ? "

Jungkook menelusuri setiap lekuk dari simbol yang tertoreh di punggungnya.

 ** _\- TBC -_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know and I don't believe, the main vocal of SHINee is passed away._**

 ** _Jonghyun.._**

 ** _Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika cerita ini remake, ya benar cerita ini remake dari ff SHINee lama dengan karakter utama OnKey dan JONGHYUN._**

 ** _Bagaimanapun SHINee-lah yang membawaku terjebak di dunia nista ini (YAOI), ff YAOI pertama yang dibaca dengan pairing 2Min dan ff YAOI pertama yang aku buat juga dengan pairing couple SHINee tentus saja dengan Jonghyun didalamnya. T,T_**

 ** _Hiks.. rasanya masih tidak mau percaya. Jjong yang punya senyum khas, tatapan matanya yang tajam namun lembut serta suara indahnya kini sudah tiada._**

 ** _REST IN PEACE KIM JONGHYUN_**

 ** _SLEEP WELL AND BE HAPPY THERE_**

 ** _I LOVE U, WE LOVE U and THANK YOU SO MUCH.._**

 ** _FOR SHINee MEMBER, FAMILY, SHAWOLS, SMTOWNSTAN and ALL.._**

 ** _STAY STRONG.._**

 ** _PLEASE KEEP SMILE FOR THE LIGHT STAR_**

 ** _T.T_**

 ** _Sorry untuk bacotan yang gak guna, tapi bener-bener deh rasanya masih ga percaya kalo Blink blink Jjong udah pergi. Bagaimapun aku mengikuti SHINee dari jaman debut meskipun bukan Shawol, berita ini sungguh membuatku lemas._**

 ** _I CRY, HE IS GONE.._**

 ** _I'M SORRY TO BEING MELANCHOLY, BUT I'M SO SAD._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sorry untuk adegan mesum, udah lama gak nulis jadi susah bikin adegan yang eksplisit._**

 ** _Udah ketahuankan siapa sosok misteriusnya ?_**

 ** _Siapa yang menebak dengan benar ?_**

 ** _Masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya ? Sama, yang nulis juga bingung._**

 ** _Hee.. engga ding, makanya terus ikuti cerita ini oke ?_**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview, favorite dan follow cerita ini._**

 ** _Maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu. *bow_**

 ** _Terus buat yang baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak juga terima kasih banyak, kalian mungkin tidak menyukai cerita ini jadi tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali._**

 ** _Ah, pokoknya terima kasih untuk semuanya. Tapi masih berharap jika kalian memberikan pendapat untuk cerita ini, pendapat kalian berpengaruh besar untuk semangat nulis loh.._**

 ** _Semakin banyak feedback dari kalian semangat menulis juga semakin besar, dan update chapter barunya jadi semakin cepat. Jadi ya.. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, kecuali jika kalian tidak menyukai cerita ini. LOL_**

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _StarSky3095_**


End file.
